Demencia marítima
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Slash/Twincest. Pasar tanto tiempo en un barco definitivamente hace estragos en la coherencia hasta el punto de no saber quién estaba más loco; pero ninguno de los dos les importaba realmente. Spoilers de “Gemelos a bordo”.


**Título:** Demencia marítima.

**Claim:** Zack/Cody.

**Palabras: **911.

**Summary:** Slash/Twincest. Pasar tanto tiempo en un barco definitivamente hace estragos en la coherencia hasta el punto de no saber quién estaba más loco; pero ninguno de los dos les importaba realmente. Spoilers de "Gemelos a bordo".

**Disclaimer:** La serie televisiva "Zack y Cody, gemelos a bordo" son propiedad de Disney Channel Estudios. Esto simple ocio, saben que no gano centavo partido a la mitad.

**Notas:** Ubicado en la segunda temporada, durante el capítulo en que Cody quiere decirle a Beiry que le gusta; pero vuelve en el tiempo. Esto es raro malo y cutre x.x

* * *

Cody caminaba de un lado a otro en el camarote como una fiera enjaulada, tenía aquella expresión graciosa en la cara que tanto hacía divertir a Zack, estaba a punto de lanzar a reírse, es que era demasiado. Su hermano tenía fruncido el seño, con una mano sobre el mentón y la otra detrás de su espalda. Zack estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento, Cody se marearía de dar tantas vueltas de aquí para allá, sobre todo con movimiento del barco. Aunque no lo iba a detener, era aun más graciosa su expresión cuando su rostro cambiaba de color, sobre todo ese color intermedio entre azul y verde. Definitivamente, Cody era todo un espectáculo.

De pronto, y para molestia de su Zack, Cody se detuvo y lo miró frunciendo aun más el seño molesto — y para colmo sin una seña de que en cualquier momento se pondría azul o verde—.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?— lo interrogó claramente irritado. No espera, no sólo irritado: escandalizado, furioso y parecía apunto de tirársele encima y destriparlo. Aunque Zack sabía de sobra que se molesta por cualquier cosa, aquella vez era mucho más fuerte. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿En serio creía que se tragaría el chiste de que enserio había viajado en el tiempo ya tres veces? Estaba de broma, era lo más seguro. Pero su hermano se empeñaba en hacerle creer lo contrario y Zack comenzaba a pensar seriamente en que tal vez en verdad pensaba que eso era cierto. —Te lo digo en serio— insistió —. Viajé en el tiempo, ya tres veces. En el baile, saqué a bailar a Beiry y cuando le dije mis sentimientos pasamos la línea meridional y volvimos en el tiempo—. Repitió por tercera o cuarta vez desde que llegó al camarote.

—En serio, Cody, la broma ya dejó de ser divertida— al fin habló, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón donde estaba sentado, tomando un chocolate que tenía sobre la cama (probablemente desde hacía varios días) —. Voy a empezar a pensar que estás loco. Que sufres de demencia marítima— dijo soltando una carcajada. Su hermano lo observó más fastidiado, insultado, ultrajado.

Cody no había oído eso.

— ¿Loco, yo?— su hermano lo observó más fastidiado, insultado, ultrajado—. Tú eres el que sufre de "demencia marítima" o lo que sea— comenzó olvidando el tema anterior—. Dejas todo para el día siguiente cuando sabes que no vas a hacerlo tampoco, eres un sucio que tiene ropa sucia por todas partes del camarote, te portas mal cuando sabes que te van a castigar y no te importa. Haces un montón de tonterías, te comportas como un niño ¿y yo soy el loco?

—Es comportarse como un adolescente— dijo rodando los ojos y continuó—, y tú no lo estás haciendo muy bien que digamos. Además, en el caso que tuvieras razón con todo eso, tú sigues siendo el más loco por en serio creer que viajaste en el tiempo.

— ¡Rayos, Zack! En serio viajé en tiempo, las anteriores veces que te hablé no tardé tanto en convencerte— dijo exasperado, a punto de arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza —. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?

Zack sólo pudo rodar los ojos en respuesta. _Demencia marítima _definitivamente.

—Está bien, no me creas— declaró finalmente y cuando Zack creyó que iba a decirle que todo había sido una broma, le obligó—. Pero como hermano, me vas a ayudar— le dijo acercándose a Zack y tomándolo del pelo—. Por favor— haciéndole un puchero.

—No, Cody. Me quiero preparar la fiesta— ya estaba hastiado.

Con los brazos intentó quitarse de encima los de su gemelo; pero antes de poder lograrlo, Cody estampó su rostro contra el suyo, besándolo con fuerza, haciendo chocar su dientes, claramente molesto. No era un beso común, sólo había labio, ninguno de los dos dejaba pasar la lengua. Era simplemente una descarga de todo lo que Cody había sufrido esa casi media hora tratando de explicarle a Zack que en verdad había viajado en el tiempo. Era demasiado terco y eso lo exasperaba de tal manera…

Zack no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor en el momento en que Cody le mordió el labio inferior, hasta casi hacerle sangrar. Quería gritar "¡Ya para!", pero su cuerpo no hacía ningún intento por apartar los labios —y dientes— de su gemelo de los suyos. ¿Es que la demencia marítima era contagiosa?

Cuando Cody por fin se apartó, lo miró sin ninguna expresión clara en el rostro, parecía entre confuso por su propia acción como Zack y conteniendo un sentimiento más que su hermano no era capaz de descifrar.

—Eres raro— declaró casi escupiendo las palabras, cortando el anterior silencio—. Me contagiaste la demencia marítima. Cody sólo pudo rodar los ojos. _¿En serio aún pensaba lo de esa locura?_—. Te ayudaré…— dijo suspirando—, pero recuerda: tú estás más loco.

—Sí, sí— aceptando lo que decía con resignación.

Después de unos minutos, salieron del camarote hacia el lugar donde se haría la fiesta, siguiendo por tercera vez el plan con Cody suplicando que la próxima vez no fuese tan difícil convencer a Zack, que probablemente comenzaba a tener razón con lo de la locura. Debía estar loco por lo que acababa de hacer.

Pasar tanto tiempo en un barco definitivamente hace estragos en la coherencia hasta el punto de no saber quién estaba más loco; pero ninguno de los dos les importaba realmente.

* * *

_¿Reviews? 3_


End file.
